my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Civet
Civet is a Quirk which is used by Koneko Feromon. Information Civet is classified as an Emitter Quirk. She can release special pheromones from her skin for a variety of effects. Usage Limitations * She is completely immune to her special pheromones, meaning she can't benefit or suffer from their various effects. * She can only continuously release her pheromones into the air for about 18 minutes before needing to let her pheromone supply recover, taking about an hour for it to completely recover. * She needs to eat a lot of fine meat to keep her quirk functioning normally. * Pheromones released into the air dissipate after about 100 feet, meaning she has to continuously release her pheromones into the air for them to start to affect people in the range of them. * Strong winds can make her Pheromonal Perfume ineffective. Techniques Pheromonal Shot: Koneko infects people with her special pheromones instantly through skin contact. She usually uses this through her fingers. The effects will last for 15 seconds per second of contact and caps at 20 seconds of contact. Pheromonal Perfume: Koneko infects people with her special pheromones slowly through the air by releasing them into the air from her skin. People infected through breathing the air will start to show the effects of the pheromone after 30 seconds and then will continue to be affected for 1-3 minutes after exiting the area of effect, which is about 100 Feet in all directions around her body. Sleeping Pills: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become drowsy, causing their strength, speed, reaction speed, skill with their quirk, and energy levels to fall significantly. Affected people will be mostly recovered if they experience some pain. Vaccine: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become immune to her special hormones. Energy Pills: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become energized, however when the effect runs out, they'll experience a hit of fatigue, the size of which depends on how long they were under its effects. Pain Killer: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected having their sense of pain dulled significantly. Upper: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected minds becoming clearer, being able to think faster, and causes their reaction speed to go up significantly. Super Moves Steroid: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to gain a moderate increase to both their physical strength and their quirk's power, as well as dull their sense of pain, however they will also become more aggressive. People who have experienced it several times can control themselves if they are aware that they are under its effects. Compatibility Good Bad * Has bad compatibility against Wind Quirks or quirks that are capable of creating winds due to them blowing away the pheromones she releases into the air. Trivia * She refers to her techniques like Pheromonal Shot: Steroid and Pheromonal Perfume: Steroid when she uses them. * Civet is loosely based on Rikujou Kaori's abilities from the series Killing Bites. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe